Cherries Will Blossom
by Rogue XIII
Summary: See how something so sour can turn ever so sweet… Warning YuriLemo...Cherries LOL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Thinking… Inner Sakura 

Talking…

Far off in another part of the hospital were criminals are kept who have gone under surgery or need constant medical attention. Sakura Haruno Konohas seconded best mednin stands outside the door of her patient.

"This is it room thirteen"

" _I can't believe that I have bean ordered to look over a criminal and one that help Sasuke-kun escape"_

XIII-Flashback-IIIX

In side the office of the Hokage. "Sakura I have a mission for you that should also aid in your training" Sakura looks at her master with a confused look. " A mission that will aid in my training Sensei?" "Yes do you remember Tayuya of the sound four" How could Sakura forget she was the only member who survived. She even assisted in the surgery her body was in bad shape…in fact it was the worst she's ever seen. It took a whole day till she was stable. "Yes sensei I remember her why do you ask".

"All of the doctors who have bean ordered to look over her have quit their job as mednins saying that they cant stand her. "So I'm having you look over her"

"WHAT"

XIII-End Of Flashback-IIIX

Sakura opens the door and enters. The room is normal bedroom size it has a shower, toilet, sink and a bed with someone in it. "Well look who the hag dragged in" the figure in the bed weakly leans up, smiling. "Hello Tayuya I'm going to be your doctor till you are able to walk again, my name is Sakura Haruno". " What ever Dr. Forehead ill tell you what I told all the other doctors unless you got my food…get the fuck out" _"Did she just call me Dr…Forehead"_

"**Cha… kill that bitch".**

" I cant I'm her doctor and this is my mission" "Cha… but she took Sasuke-kun away" "SHUT UP…this is going to be a challenge" 

"I'm sorry Tayuya but the your charts haven't bean updated sense you awoke four days ago"…I'm going to need to give you a Physical"

Tayuya's ears popped at that word

"No one's fucking touching me". "Tayuya you're a female and I'm a female doctor there is nothing to be afraid of and if I'm not able to update these charts you may never heal"

Tayuya narrows her eyes at the young doctor. Tayuya's previous doctors had all been men. She's been around men for most her life and she never lets a guy touch her.

Tayuya slowly lies back down. "Hurry the fuck up and get out".

Sakura sighs a breath of relief but she just realized that this will be her vary first Physical she will perform on someone.

"Ok Sakura you can do this Tsunade told you how" 

Sakura puts on her gloves and walks over to Tayuya.

And I stop there… what you want more. just wait till tomorrow LOL review Plez 


	2. Chapter 2: A Rose And It's Thorns

Sorry for not updating earlier people. I'm trying to find a nice paying job so I can get the hell away from my grandparents and get this nice apartment I've been looking at. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2: A Rose And It's Thorns**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sakura pulls the covers off of Tayuya to see that she is wearing a medical gown. Tayuya closes her eyes not wanting to see what the young doctor was going to do. Sakura takes out her stethoscope, puts it on and slowly puts it under Tayuya's gown. Sakura puts the tool on Tayuya's left breast. Tayuya flinches at the touch of the cold metal object.

"Tayuya …could you take in a deep breath pleases"

Sakura was nerves. This is the first time she has done this. Not only that but she had her hand on another women's breast.

Tayuya takes a breath and lets it out.

"Ok your breathing and heart rate is normal" Sakura takes out her board and starts writing down her notes.

"Grate…like me getting better is really going to make a deference" Sakura arches her eyebrow. "What do you mean of cour…".

'That's right she's a enemy shinobi…after this there just goanna interrogate her and put her in prison…and I care?'

Sakura just lets it go. "Just a few more test Tayuya and I'll be out of your hair"

"Out of my fuckin life would be hell of a lot better" Tayuya said smirking. Sakura grabs Tayuya's arm feeling it to see if the bone is healing right. A few minutes pass and Sakura only has one more thing to check. "Tayuya I'm…go..going to need to look at your…" Sakura was sweating she just couldn't the word out. So she improvises. "Your lady part"

Tayuya's face tern's blood red. She doesn't know what to say she cant even think of a comeback right now. So she just nods. Sakura moves the gown up to Tayuya's navel.

They're in front of her is Tayuya's womanhood. Sakura just stood there and looked at it.

'How do I go thru with this?'

Sakura puts one of her hands just above Tayuya's clit. With her other she slowly starts move folds of Tayuya's area. Tayuya just lies there with her eyes closed gripping the bed sheets. Sakura slowly inserts her finger. This earns a low moan from the red head.

'Is she getting off on this…I done anyway'

'Cha…what why not just continue' 

'No I'm done…why do you care anyway'

'Come on this will be her only time she's a criminal after all Cha'.

'Why not' Truth is Sakura was getting a little ternd on too. Sakura takes her finger out and slips it back in.

Tayuya lets out a louder moan this time. 'What is she doing?…Is it always like this at the doctors' Sakura increases her speed. With her other hand she lowers her thumb on to Tayuya's clit and starts rotating it in a circular motion. Tayuya grinds her teeth together as Sakura picks up her paste "aaaaHHHHH…" Tayuya spreads her legs even wider. Sakura feels the red heads, walls closing in on her finger. 'I think…I'm…going…to come.

With one final thrust from her doctor. The red head is overwhelmed with waves of pleasure. Tayuya just lies in her bed out of breath. While Sakura cleans up the mess.

After a while sakura is finished and leaves for the day.

'Why the HELL did I do that to her'

Sorry if it's short and poorly written but I do have a life…I will make another chapter if I get enough reviews…check out my other stories if you'd like. 


	3. Chapter 3: Pink and red going thru there

**The fans have spoken…Sorry for not updating people but I'm having a bad case of WB (Writer's Block). Also my grandma was out of town for a week. For me that's like a free week in a tropical paradise…She's a psychiatrist people. Do you know what it's like to live with one? …**** They're not human.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

**Chapter 3: Pink and red going thru there head**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

Sakura was getting ready for another day of work. As she headed on over for the hospital she couldn't help but think of what happened the other day. 'What to do…dose she know what I did to her? …Why did I do it? What will I do if she tells someone? … My life of a medical ninja will be over' As Sakura enters the hospital she walks over to the desk and grabs her clipboard. She heads towards Tayuya's assigned room while looking over the papers. After a while Sakura realizes that she is already in front of the of door…She enters.

"Pinky how's life shitin ya" Sakura just rubs off Tayuya's insult. "Tayuya I got your tests back and every thing seems to be healing nicely" sakura looks at Tayuya only to a very evil grin on her face. "Gulp…Is something…wrong"

"No nothing" Tayuya says as she leans up in her bed. "I just feel like taking a shower"

Tayuya points to the bathroom across from her. 'Shit…I really don't want to give her a shower' thinking sakura but before she had time to say anything her prayers are answered by an evil redhead. "I don't want your help showering… only help getting there" Sakura walks towards the door but before she had any time to grab the doorknob. "I don't want a wheel char" sakura looks back to Tayuya still with that evil smirk. "What" sakura replies? "You heard me…I don't want a wheel char I need to get my leg muscles back so just help me walk over there. Sakura walks back to Tayuya and lifts her hand over her shoulder and grabs her by the waste. Carefully they walk over to the shower.

Slowly Tayuya moves her hand on sakura's right breast. Sakura sqwerms "Oh kami".

Tayuya starts to massage sakuras breast putting one finger on her nipple. Sakura was having to use all her strength just to stay focus. "Almost there"

As soon as they reached the shower the redhead gave one hard squeeze to sakura's breast making sakura let out a small cry. Sakura put Tayuya down in the shower and waited outside. 'What the hell was she doing…hang in there Sakura just one month of this and your done' After about thirty minutes Tayuya was done and ready to be back in bed.

As Sakura and Tayuya reached the bed Tayuya forces her weight on sakura making them both fall on the bed. Tayuya quickly straddles on to sakuras waist and pins her hands down. "What the hell are you doing" sakura yells out. Tayuya just smirks "I had a lot of fun yesterday and I was thinking maybe we can do it again…with me leading this time.

"Get off me" Sakura starts to struggle. Tayuya lowers her head to sakuras ear "Be a shame if the doctors found out what you did to me yesterday". Sakura just stop with a horrified look on her face.

**New Rogue with more' Bom chicka wahwah. LOL ok I stop there for now…what too much of a cliffy? Suffer hahaha.**

**Remember the more reviews the sooner the update. **


End file.
